1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exterior vehicle body assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exterior vehicle body assembly including an exterior vehicle trim that pivotally mounts to a vehicle body panel to pivot into an installed position.
2. Background Information
For many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with numerous exterior body panels, exterior fascia panels, exterior trim pieces and so on that couple together to form the exterior of the vehicle body. In recent years, it has been desirable to make vehicles with a smooth exterior shape, in which the bumpers, exterior vehicle components and exterior vehicle trim are integrated with the overall shape of the vehicle body. Thus, it is desirable to couple exterior trim pieces to the exterior vehicle components in a relatively smooth manner so that the exterior trim pieces integrate into the overall outer shape of the vehicle body. In one example, mounting brackets can be used to attach exterior trim pieces to the exterior vehicle body components.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved exterior vehicle body assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.